She who seeks revenge
by Fruitjuice11795
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BUT DIFFERENT THAN INTRODUCING AN OC WITCH WHO CAN HEAL VIOLA. For all those who wanted a happy ending, go read a different story. Painful summary but please read, critics welcome, my first proper fanfiction so please cut me some slack, but more importantly ENJOY!


One Shot (I own absolutely nothing except the story line, critics more than welcome)

Darkness. Nothing but an eternal black abyss. Had she really been eaten by that cat? Viola felt weightless, forever falling, as if her body had been left behind when that... that thing devoured her. At least there was no pain here, there was nothing here, no one, no sound no movement no feeling. Nothing except the darkness. Viola had her eyes open wide and yet still she could not see anything. Thoughts began swimming around her mind, Ellen, her father, the house, everything that had transpired within the last few days. Her sorrow began to mould and twist into something misshapen, a much more dominant feeling, a much more sinister emotion. It was then thereafter that only one word began diffusing around her mind. Revenge. Hatred rose inside her, the thought of that... that monster sitting, holding her father... Pure uncontrollable rage began to fuel her. She would not just lay there and dream within this purgatorious realm any longer. There was no way out, she knew that. Her only choice, make one.

Pouring her heart and hatred, blood and soul into her emotions she reached out in front of her, screaming and screaming from the strain. Slowly, very slowly, she began to escape. Tearing down the inner realm that lay within that black cat. Still screaming she clawed and scratched at the light in the darkness. A small breeze tickling her face. Her entire being ached from the strain of ripping open a dimension. Another spine shaking sound met her ears, drowning out her own voice. In a sudden torrent of air and light she was thrown from the darkness, her rage subsiding momentarily being replaced with confusion as she was flung into the world once more. Pain was all she felt now. Lying on that path way in the middle of the woods. Her eyes still gone along with the remainder of her head. Her legs were also still missing, two bleeding stumps in their place. The throbbing typhoon crashed around violently in her head. The knife and bullet wounds sending paralytic waves of pain through her entire body.

Revenge motivated her to reach out and claw the dirt in front of her. The first few attempts at hauling her own corpse like body along the dirt path resulting in tears welling up in her remaining eye socket. Every breath felt like salt being forced into an open wound. Viola did not know where she was bound, for she could not navigate without eyes. Nor could she cry for help without a voice. Sooner or later the body she was steering would deteriorate beyond help. Hatred was all she felt; it replaced all thoughts of despair, all thoughts of sorrow. Before she knew it she had veered off the path and onto the wet grass, yet she kept on forward, scratching, scraping her way along the forest floor. She uprooted plants and grass, disturbed birds and other woodland creatures as she heard them felling in terror of what they saw. Gasping in pain and anger, Viola felt her hand meet something that was neither wooden nor flora. Her hand began feeling its way around something stone, a flat, smooth slab with writing engraved into it. "You poor thing..." Viola's heart froze, her pain momentarily forgotten. The voice belonged to a man, friendly in tone, no malice that she could detect. "It was Ellen that did this was it not?" another voice said, this one a woman.

_Who were these people?! How is it that they do not fear what I am?_ She thought to herself, a small flicker of hope arising within her. "Whhh...Ahhh... ah.." She tried desperately. "Do not worry child, we are not going to hurt you, we are stuck in this world as you are stuck in that body." The man began, "Through our daughters doing, we are trapped here." The woman finished. The man sighed, "We did all we could for our dear Ellen, we loved her as much as we could, but to afford her treatment we had both take on second jobs, leaving her alone in that house. It's no wonder she believed we did not care for her..." Pity swelled up inside Viola. "But we have been given this chance to make things right," The mother continued "It is our fault that this began, that you are now within out daughters body... so we must make it right."

The pair of them went silent. Not a sound could be heard, time passed and all Viola could do was stay hunched against the gravestone wondering if she had imagined the whole ordeal. It began so softly that she mistook it for the wind. There it was again, that soft melody, ever increasing. Soon enough it had increased so much so that it was all she could her, it shook her head violently as she sat there unable to lift her arms. Then more pain. Pain so sharp and sudden that her body began to contort with every wave of agony. It felt like something was reaching inside her, clutching her heart and attempting to tear it free of her body. She had no idea what was happening to her, she blacked out. She awakened to the sight of a purple haired girl lying motionless on the ground below her. Realising she could see again she began running her hands about her face, feeling her eyes and feeling her head where the bullet wounds once were. Ellen's body lay on the floor unmoving. Viola had no way of explaining what had just transpired, assuming that somehow Ellen's parents had fixed her. She reached down to touch Ellen, her hand glazing through the body. Could it be... she was... a ghost... an odd sensation overwhelmed her, joy and despair at the same time.

Now only one thing was on her mind. Revenge. If she could not pick anything up then she did not know how she would manage to kill Ellen, but she had to try. It took quite some time to get back to her old village, walking the streets unseen certainly was an odd experience. She was so used to smiling and waving to those she knew, Dill the Baker and his brothers, the children from her school, Al the book keeper. All now passed by, not seeing and not hearing her. A deep sadness pulled at her heartstrings. In almost no time at all she stood at her front door. Viola stared at the light emitting from the windows. The good times she had had there with her father, the love they had shared. Gone. Stolen from her forever. Sadness turned to rage, producing motion. Viola phased through the door. She could hear Ellen singing in the other room... in her own voice.

Without a minute's hesitation she was in the room standing over the imposter, her vision reddened by her lust for vengeance. Ellen turned slowly, staring blankly at Viola. "How... how have you cheated my fate?!" Viola said nothing but advanced slowly, not wondering why Ellen could see her. She raised her arm, somehow unbeknown to her Ellen's knife lay clutched in her hand. The blood from her face still marked the blade. Ellen screamed. In a second another figure appeared at the door, merely another of Ellen's monsters. Viola pulled the blade across its throat before it could react, spinning back to Ellen as the thing hit the floor. Ellen kept screaming, her eyes widening with sheer horror. A twisted smile erupted on Viola's face, relishing all of the fear in Ellen's eyes as she moved closer still, knife in hand. The last sound that escaped Ellen's mouth was a fearful gurgle, the blood from her severed throat seeping into her lungs, drowning her. By the time Ellen went still Viola was laughing maniacally at what she had done, coated in the blood of her 'friend' she dropped to her knees. But something was not right. Her father must surely have heard the screams, why had he not come to Ellen's rescue?

A sudden realisation hit her with a sickening impact. She turned her head ever so slowly, praying she was wrong. And there he was, her father the man who had loved her and cared for since her mother had died when she was young. The man she loved most in the world, lying on the floor next to her, a brutal slash cut from ear to ear, his blood pooling around her and Ellen. _NO!_ She thought, her voice unable to make a sound. It could not be that in her blind rage she had killed... There was but one thing left to do, she looked down at the knife still in her hands, turning it slowly towards her own throat. Now the tears hit. They hit hard, snivelling and crying in a bath of her father's escaped life she turned the blade of the knife to her throat and in one quick motion she pulled it across. Her blood splashed to the floor, but she did not feel the pain, nor choke on her blood as Ellen had done. She tried again and again, screaming in agony at what she had done, not wanting to carry one, each time a fresh storm of blood splattering onto the floor, painting the room a deep crimson.

She tried and tried but would not die. This was the gift she had been given by Ellen's parents... Did they know that this was the course she would take? Did they anticipate that her blind rage would lead to her father's death? It did not matter, she was trapped now, more than Ellen had been, more than her parents had been. She was trapped in a hell she had created. Her rage had driven her to kill, he who loved her most. And left herself forever trapped, charged with the pain of it. "I can help you, you know..." She span around, recognising the voice. A black cat stood on the windowsill of Viola's room. "I can make the pain disappear..." He laughed, licking his lips. She noticed a jagged scar down his side. He took a step forward, his laughter ever growing and his shape changing, growing into a never ending darkness. Viola let the knife drop from her hands. It clattered to the floor as she was swallowed by the shadow. Leaving behind all she had done.

Darkness. Nothing but an eternal black abyss. There was no pain here, no sorrow. She could not even remember her name any more as she drifted down wards. She knew that there was definitely something she should remember, something she had done to make her sad... something she had done... something. The darkness enveloped her from the inside, and her final memory, that purple haired girl smiling, holding her hand, 'we're friends right' she had said, 'friends...'


End file.
